Pain
by KelciLynn
Summary: Everything about Dan Phantom reeked of power. He could, and would, destroy almost anything. Yet, there was one thing he knew he'd never hurt, though he hated to admit it. He was weak, and it was all because of her. He knew very well what he'd done, and though it changed him, he had no regrets.
1. Prologue

Pain

**A/N: Here's a prologue of my new story. Hope you guys like it. Review and let me know. **

Overview POV:

_He saw the anger on Vlad's face as he realized that his nearly perfect clone was a girl. He knew what would happen, what was supposed to happen. The little girl was supposed to be terminated; Dan knew that, yet he couldn't stop himself from going over to peer into the chamber. Clockwork had warned him that what he saw might change him, but Dan didn't listen._

_ The little girl was helpless, oblivious...innocent. And for whatever reason, Dan couldn't stand the idea of him destroying her. How could anyone destroy something so perfect? So precious? He simply couldn't let it happen. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd overshadowed Vlad and stopped it. He'd altered everything, though he didn't realize it at the time. _

_ After all, it's hard to focus on the one good thing you did when you're busy doing evil..._


	2. Author's Note

Pain Note

**A/N: I think there's been a common misconception about this story. If you all will remember, in "The Ultimate Enemy," Dan said, "Clockwork, meddling again." This story is making a reference to one of the times Clockwork meddled. In Dan's time period, Clockwork sent him back in time, to a past that he didn't know happened, with very little information. Clockwork knew that it wouldn't change the way things played out, but he knew that if Dan saved Danielle from being terminated, he would think about it once he was put into the thermos, causing a change of heart.**


	3. A Deal

Pain

**A/N: I think there's been a common misconception about this story. If you all will remember, in "The Ultimate Enemy," Dan said, "Clockwork, meddling again." This story is making a reference to one of the times Clockwork meddled. In Dan's time period, Clockwork sent him back in time, to a past that he didn't know happened, with very little information. Clockwork knew that it wouldn't change the way things played out, but he knew that if Dan saved Danielle from being terminated, he would think about it once he was put into the thermos, causing a change of heart.**

**P.S. I have a Twitter page now, so follow me! My name is KelciLynn Fanfiction. I'll basically just fill you guys in on my stories and my life, so you know what to expect! **

Overview POV:

Everything about Dan Phantom reeked of power. Even being contained in this cold metal device, he was full of power. Yet, in the deepest, darkest part of his mind, he knew he was weak. As much as he hated to admit it, his emotions got in his way.

It wasn't revenge or escape on his mind, as he sat in the darkness of the thermos. No, it was her. It was always her. What else did he have in there? Besides his damned power? She was the only thing that kept him from blasting himself into oblivion.

Clockwork liked to pretend that he let Dan continue to exist out of kindness, but they both knew it was punishment. Leaving someone to live this existence was cruelty. And he knew he deserved it. He had no reason to exist; nothing but her. It was literally making him sick.

The very thought of her being hurt brought bile to the back of his throat. It burned, reminding him that he existed. Here, in this nothing, she occupied his every thought. It was almost too much to comprehend. He'd destroyed everyone and everything else he'd ever cared about, but this girl that he hadn't even met meant the universe to him. Clockwork had to know how it killed him.

As if reading his thoughts, Clockwork spoke up, "Dan."

"What do you want?" Dan asked, his voice cracked from disuse.

"I have a proposition for you," Clockwork said slowly.

"What kind of proposition?" Dan was almost wary.

"You want your freedom, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll give you your freedom."

"What's the catch?"

"Obviously you can't just kill people."

"Duh," Dan said sardonically.

"Maintain a low profile and we won't have any problems."

"My lair?" Dan asked.

"It still exists. With all of your furniture and your speeder. It's existed out of time, just as you have."

"And those are your only conditions?"

"Yes. Do you agree?"

"Sure," Dan agreed.

Dan felt the thermos shift as Clockwork lifted it and opened the lid. Dan flew out, stretching his muscles before landing in front of Clockwork.

Clockwork extended his arm, offering Dan his hand. "Is it deal?" he asked.

Dan paused, then grasped the other ghost's hand, shaking it once. "Deal."


	4. Home Sweet Home

Pain Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two, I hope you guys like it. It's really short, but don't worry, I have a plan.**

Dan's POV:

As I walked into my lair for the first time after so long I couldn't help but be relieved that Clockwork hadn't lied. Everything was exactly the way I'd left it. My lair was pristine, as I had never spent much time in it.

My living room with the black leather sofas, giant flat screen television, and pristine white carpet. I looked to the left and saw my kitchen, with a dark brown table and cupboards and my dark black marble counters. I looked down the hall and saw the doors all closed except for one. That was the way I always kept it. There were three doors on either side of the hall. The first two doors always remained closed, they were a guest bedroom and bathroom, the point of them one I didn't ever discuss. The next two were a ghost portal that led to an unused house I owned in Amity Park under an alias, the one across from it was a garage where I kept my Specter Speeder that I could easily convert into a car. The last door to the right was my small bathroom. Finally, the last door to the right was my room. I walked down the hall, almost in a daze, and opened the door, peering in. My circular bed sat in the center of the room with it's black silky sheets and dark red pillows. My windows that were invisible to people outside of the lair were closed and the curtains were drawn shut, just the way I liked it. My dresser, dark as night, sat next to it.

When I was satisfied that my house was in order, I walked to the garage and opened the door, flipping on the light switch. My speeder, sleek and dark, waited for me, just the way it was the last time I'd been in here. I didn't drive it often; I preferred to fly; but it was there when I needed it.

I shut the door, trying to ignore the odd nagging feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach, and walked to my kitchen. Lying on the counter, untouched, was my credit card. It, just like the rest of my house, was black. I had an account under the same name as the house I owned. Let's just say that when it came to money, I had no worries or problems.

Bored and not sure what to do with this new found freedom, I walked over to open the refrigerator. There wasn't really much to choose from, a few Dr. Peppers, some cans of beer, and a carton of orange juice. In the freezer was a bunch of microwave dinners that, frankly, I didn't need to eat. I didn't need to eat anything, seeing as I wasn't alive, but it still felt good to ingest.

I grabbed a can of beer and walked back into the living room, flopping down on my sofa and stretching my arms out behind my head.


	5. What now?

Pain Chapter 3

Overview POV:

The young girl was deteriorating, as anyone could plainly see. Clockwork knew she needed help, and he was more than willing to offer his. In a moment, he'd transported himself to the spot where she was. He looked down at her, lying on the island. Her breathing was shallow and she had a gash in her forearm, running from her wrist up to the crook of her elbow.

Clockwork sighed, then scooped her into his arms. Within a moment, he was on the stoop of Dan's lair. He placed the girl gently on the stoop and knocked once on the door, just loudly enough to get the being inside's attention. Then, with a purple swirl, disappeared, knowing that Danielle wold be safe, as Dan's lair was in the most vacant part of the zone.

Dan's POV:

There was a knock on my door and, though I was disturbed at the fact that anyone would venture this far into the zone just to knock on my door, I went and opened it. Lying on the stoop below me was Danielle, someone that I never thought I'd see again. And she was dying.

Without thinking, I picked her up, careful not to jostle her, and carried her in. I shut the door with my foot and laid her gently on the sofa. The question was, though, what the hell was I supposed to do now?

I ran a hand through my hair, then walked down the hall to the guest bathroom where I kept the first aid kit. I wasn't even sure why I had one, but I was glad I did. I brought it back into the living room and popped it open. There was gauze and some type of cream. I figured that would suffice to dress the wound on her forearm. I lifted it, holding her wrist in the palm of one hand. I took the cream and rubbed it over the gash, then wrapped the gauze around it, securing it with the medical tape. Once I was satisfied that she wouldn't bleed out on my couch or die of a bacterial infection, I took a step back to really look at her. Her skin was pale, even for being in her ghost form, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. As I watched her, she transformed back into her human form, which was in even worse condition than her ghost one. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her skin tone was fine, if she was in her ghost form.

What was I supposed to do with her now? I felt an odd tugging in my stomach as I mulled over the idea of dumping her off on some random island. I didn't like how I felt.

She moaned in her sleep and rolled over. I growled quietly and picked her up again. If anything, she couldn't stay on my couch. I carried her to the guest room and shoved open the door. The room, the one that I hadn't been in in forever, was exactly as I'd left it. The light brown nightstand and dresser, the silver lamp with the white shade, and the twin sized bed with the light pink comforter.

I pulled back the comforter and laid her in the bed, then I got out of there. I couldn't be around her any longer. I just had to find out what to do with her.

**A/N: Aw, guys, I'm sad! No one has followed my Twitter page yet; KelciLynn Fanfiction! :( But not to worry, I'm still going to work on this story. If you have a Twitter, follow me. If you don't have a Twitter, get one, then follow me. Oh, and reviews are nice! Like... Um... LOTS AND LOTS! :)**


	6. Calling Clockwork

Pain Chapter 4

Dan's POV:

I knew I had to do something before Danielle woke up. I didn't want to scare her, so I knew I would have to switch and disguise as a human. I sighed as I let myself change. When I opened my eyes, I was at least looking somewhat human. Without looking, I knew that my skin was now pale and my eyes were a very dark shade of blue. My costume had been replaced with leather combat boots, dark black jeans, a tight gray shirt, and a black leather jacket. My hair was no longer flaming or white, it was black and pulled into a low ponytail. I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall, cracking a grimace-looking smile; my fangs were now just regular canines, even if they were a bit large. I looked like a human, even though I was still a ghost. Over the years, I'd grown more comfortable in this form.

With that out of the way, I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and called Clockwork's number. He answered before it even started ringing. "What?" he asked.

"Did you do this?" I demanded.

"Do what?"

"As if you don't know! You sent her here, didn't you?"

"She needed you, I only offered my assistance."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with her now?"

"You'll know what to do," he stated simply.

"But I-" I heard a click as he hung up on me. "Damn it, Clockwork," I growled.

I heard the door open down the hall and my stomach clenched. I couldn't wait any longer. Danielle stood in front of the door at the end of the hallway. Her eyes were wide and ice blue as she stared at me. "Who are you?" she asked, taking a step or two toward me.

"I'm Dan," I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Are you the one who saved me?"

This time, I couldn't stop myself. I rolled my eyes and answered, "You're in my lair, aren't you? Are you hungry?"

Her stomach growled before she could answer and I motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and I opened the freezer, pulling out a frozen meal. I threw it in the microwave and slammed the door shut, hitting the timer.

"Are you always such a culinary expert?" she asked.

"Are you always so critical of people who just saved your life?"

She shrugged and the microwave beeped. I yanked the plastic tray out and slid it across the table to her, handing her a fork. She didn't wait for it to cool at all before scarfing it down. She must have been starving. I growled quietly as I realized the small amount of compassion sneaking its way into the back of my brain. She was too busy eating to notice the growl. I rolled my eyes and cracked open a beer.

I was going to demolish Clockwork for this. "Can you wait here for a minute?" I asked.

She nodded with her mouth full and I walked back into the living room. I yanked my cellphone back out of my pocket and called Clockwork. Again.

**A/N: Well, here's chapter four. I'm sorry it's short and stuff. I bet you guys are wondering why I haven't updated lately and the answer is, well, because I've been a lazy ass jerk. Also, I have writer's block, so ideas are appreciated. **


End file.
